


As Our Hearts Scatter (In The Wind)

by ArgentAzure_i



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentAzure_i/pseuds/ArgentAzure_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(No matter how many times we could have met, talked, smiled together or said farewell, our hearts would still have drifted apart.)<br/>(The cherry blossoms that fell from above, pale pink hearts scattering, falling, was nature's analogy for the two of us, our own fragile hearts separating.)</p>
<p>The wind, after all, speeds up the falling of cherry blossoms. And so, slowly, gaining speed, we drifted apart and together like that.</p>
<p>Sakura and Hayato meet again, carrying the burden of their past love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premise (Chapter 1)

The last few cherry blossoms were falling from the branches, and Sakura brushed the stray petals of her namesake absentmindedly away from her shoulders.

 

"Sakura!" Sakura turned, and saw Leo, her brother's best friend walking towards her. "I'm glad you haven't left the University grounds yet. Takumi asked me to pick you up. How was medical class? I'm looking forward to you joining Anya medicines, you know.It's different from Shinto Priestess training, yes, but I'm fine, really, Leo. I'm sorry to trouble you on Takumi's behalf, he's always such a worrier. Thank you for the job offer, it's nice to know I'll be able to start working immediately.

As they walk along the windy, early spring streets, Leo starts bragging about the new researcher he picked up. "A prodigy, Sakura. He's already finished several medical samples and has backing, too. Arrogant, but has the skills to back it up. You should meet him, he'll help you with your studies, I'm sure." As Leo gushes over the researcher the way he normally does over books only, Sakura suppresses a soft smile. "...from Taifuu City. You know, in Hoshido. Near Shirasagi."

Taifuu City. Sakura thinks of windswept rocky plains and deep ravines, and of someone who had come from there that she knew.

_Let me meet him, Sakura asks._ After all, it was perhaps a sign that she should find and meet Hayato. And how she wanted to meet him again.

 

_(Cradling the smouldering ashes of a dying love)_


	2. Memories(Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura thinks about the past, and why she hated understanding.

On a whim, since she had been thinking of Taifuu anyway, Sakura opened her chat with Hayato.

 

[Let's break up.]

[Huh? Why? Did I do something? I know I've seen you less but still...]

[Sakura, we both know our love is dying. Let's just end this now.]

[... ...]

[At this rate, we'll start to hate each other. This long distance relationship is killing us. I love you                                                                                                                               too much to hurt you, Sakura.]

[Move on and let 'Hayato' be a distant memory.]

 

What Sakura hated most was that she understood and agreed. If she had been in Hayato's position, she would also have done the same, so that they wouldn't end up hating or getting tired of each other.

Another thing she hated was that she couldn't let go. Sakura felt like some overly clingy girl, but no matter how many times she berated herself, she couldn't help it. She still walked past dessert shops and wondered what Hayato would choose, or saw shines and recalled how he would have that strangely intense look on his face while praying. She would open a book or watch a movie and hear Hayato comment on it, his voice still burned into her memory.

Sakura was only hurting herself, she knew, she was being masochistic-yet, yet she couldn't let go of all the memories. She knew she was being a willful idiot, she should move on, but she never did. It had been what, half a decade? Yet, she was still waiting for Hayato to walk into her life, still clinging on to the hope she would see him again.

_(Trying to preserve paradise in memories.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayato won't appear until a few chapters later. This was actually written for myself as I couldn't find any work dedicated to Hayato/Sakura. So, on a whim I actually posted it. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys reading this maiden work of mine!


	3. Fate(Chapter 3)

0627 hours and Sakura's phone beeps noisily. Through sleep-bleary eyes she looks at the phone, and two words catch her attention and wake her up instantly.

_Hayato Tsukiyomi._

Sakura quickly looks through the message, hoping beyond hope that something was coming back into her life--

[Sakura, that researcher I told you about is willing to meet you, at 1330. He's called Hayato Tsukiyomi, about the same age as you. He lives near the lab. -Leo]

 

Sakura started trying to pick out her clothes. Blue would clash with her hair, so no. Black was too dark. Something that short was just desperate. Eventually, she picked out a white dress with dark pink highlights. On a whim, Sakura took out her hairband and put it on.

Thinking about it, it felt like a dream. Sakura had waited for Hayato for around five years, and out of nowhere had he appeared in her life again. He felt so close, yet so, very distant.

 

But it doesn't matter. Sakura had waited for five years. There were five hours left, but that meant nothing. It was nothing compared to the 41,824 hours she had already waited.

 

_(Waiting, here, alone, for you to take me away.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of removing some of the chapters set in the past or in memories. My paper draft where I plan is moving really slowly due to all the memories. Eh, I'll guess I'll play it by ear and see if those chapters are necessary.


	4. Ripple(Chapter 4)

Their relationship- if it could be called that- started in their second year of middle school.

It had been awkward and surreal, they were more childhood friends that had know each other since their birth, their fathers having been close friends.

During their relationship, Hayato was always kind to her, no matter what Sakura did, and Sakura had been honoured that she was treated so differently from everyone else. He wasn't the brittle, cold student, but one who ate sweets and smiled openly. But slowly, as they drifted apart, as Sakura grew older, she could only wonder if he had been acting the whole time. Had he been suffocating, drowning in the images of someone Hayato was not? And so Sakura had wondered, if Hayato had left simply because he couldn't stand it.

Even if Sakura could not rekindle her love, she at least wanted to know why it died.

_(Regret is heavy, very heavy, and too much will just cause one to drown.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't use my computer. Sigh.


End file.
